This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In recent times, as Internet access has become more prevalent and less expensive, usage of electronic communications and media for the purposes of sharing and social networking has increased. For example, it is now common for users to share content and information online in realtime. Concomitant with this, there has been an increasing tendency to share personal information and communications online. Many tools have been developed in order to facilitate such sharing, including, as non-limiting examples: forums, blogs, wikis, open-source development projects and social networking sites. For example, there are numerous online social network sites enabling users to build networks of “friends” by making connections through previously known or unknown individuals.
While more traditional real-world friendships are characterized by regular interactions, such as physical meetings, conversations or exchange of messages, online friendships may be characterized in other manners. For example, connections can be formed with a previously-unknown audience or persons by mere publication, such as on a blog, forum (message board) or wiki.
In social networking sites, privacy control features are commonly offered. Generally, these privacy settings must be manually set and controlled. For example, in one's network of “friends,” the content available (e.g., profile, personal information, contact information, photos, videos, messages) has to be manually protected (e.g., manually set by the user) should the user not wish for the content to be publicly available (e.g., to the network at large, to the user's personal network of friends). The creation of such limited access groups (e.g., one or more groups of persons permitted to view the content) is possible, but they are not deduced or provided by the system directly. Basically, a user has to manually define these levels of access and trust.
In addition, the evolution of friendships is not taken into account by these social networks. For example, changes in access to content must be made manually by the user. That is, there are no further conditions on access.